Ángel y demonio
by lobunaluna
Summary: Ten cuidado. No todo es lo que parece. Más si la persona, en cuestion, es el vástago de Mascara.
1. Angel y demonio Parte I

_Ángel y demonio. Parte I_

-Hey infelices...-Mascara entro al salón del trono donde estaban todos sus camaradas.- necesito que me cuiden al vástago...

-Sí, claro...-dijeron todos, sin dejar de hacer nada.

En eso cayeron en lo que había pedido el caballero. Miraron a la criatura sonriente, que estaba parada junto a la puerta, mientras su padre salía.

-¡ANGELO ESPERA!-Gritaron al unísono. Para salir corriendo tras el caballero, demasiado tarde. Ángelo de Cáncer ya había desaparecido. Todos, incluida Athena, voltearon lentamente y observaron al pequeñín de cuatro años.

-Afro… es tú…-Escucharon el ruido del metal chocar contra el suelo y luego un portazo proveniente de Piscis.-…Ahijado…-Shion miro a los restantes caballero y a Athena, todos quisieron escapar pero el patriarca se los impidió con el muro de cristal.- Lucían, pequeño… Tanto tiempo sin verte.-la criatura de cabellera blanca se acercó al patriarca e hizo una respetuosa reverencia. Lo que dejo sorprendidos a todos. En eso miro a la joven.

-¿Usted es Athena?-pregunto la criatura, con sus ojos brillantes como dos candiles.

-Ssssi.-respondió la joven, el niño de cuatro años se puso de rodillas ante ella- ¿Qué haces?

-Papi, dijo que ante usted tengo que arrodillarme.-respondió la criatura con total calma.

-Ya no tiene uno año y medio…-informo el caballero de Acuario- tiene cuatro… ya creció…-los otros miraron al niño, que ahora se había sentado en el suelo y miraba a los mayores.

-¿Sabes a donde fue tu padre?-pregunto Shion, sin quitarle la vista a la inocente criatura.

-A buscar a mi hermanito-informo el niño.- dijo que él y mami tenían que ir a buscarlo a la casa de la cigüeña-el nene sonrió- tendré un hermanito con el que jugar…

-Si, al parecer-Kanon miro a sus pares- ya maduro…-en eso volvieron la vista al lugar donde antes estaba el niño.- ¿DÓNDE SE METIO?

_Borde del acantilado._

El nene estaba inclinado en el borde del acantilado, tratando de alcanzar algo. Al verlo, Mu salió disparado hacia él y le alejo del peligroso precipicio. Si algo le pasaba a la criatura de cabellos alba, estarían en GRANDES problemas con el más sádico de la orden y la mafia italiana.

-¿Qué hacías ahí?-pregunto, mientras trataba de normalizar el latir de su corazón.

-Pajarito.-informo el nene, señalando el acantilado- uno bebe, como mi hermanito.-el caballero miro a la criatura y luego se acercó al acantilado. Se puso de cuclillas al borde de este y observo si veía el pajarito en cuestión. El niño se apoyó en Mu (para poder mirar también), quien perdió el balance y se fue hacia adelante. Por suerte, la criatura, quedo del lado seguro y no cayo con el caballero.

* * *

Kanon y Saga buscaban a la par al niño. En eso le vieron, de rodillas, mirando algo hacia abajo.

-¿Qué miras?-pregunto Saga.

-Pajarito y caballero.-informo el niño. Los dos se miraron y se acercaron al borde del acantilado.- ahí está el pajarito.- Los ojos del niño brillaron y el pichoncito llego levitando hacia él. Ante la sorprendida mirada de ambos hermanos. –es un bebe.-el nene comenzó a acariciar al polluelo, con una sonrisa infantil. – ¿Puedo quedármelo?- Saga se acercó para mirar hacia la caída del precipicio.

-Eh… Kanon…

_Habitación, Casa Patriarcal._

-Menuda caída te llevaste.-informo Milo, mientras veía a Mu con cuello ortopédico y varios yesos. El joven le miro de reojo, de poder estrangularía al escorpio.- no entiendo, como hiciste para lastimarte tanto… Seiya ha caído de mayores alturas y sale con los huesos sanos.

-Es por que Seiya, siempre cae de cabeza…-informo el peli lila. La puerta se abrió y el pequeño Lucían entro en compañía de Saori. Mu miro lo que el nene tenía en sus manitos, era un ramillete de flores silvestres.

-Papi, le lleva flores a mami cuando esta enfermita-informo el nene, mientras ponía las flores en el vaso que Mu usaba para tomar agua.- ¿te duele?-apretó apenas el moretón que Mu tenía en su pómulo derecho. El joven, lo tomo con calma. Solo era un niño de cuatro años. Un niño curioso, de cuatro años, por el que había sufrido fracturas múltiples y ahora padecía un intenso dolor. En eso noto que tenía al pichoncito en su hombro izquierdo. Presto mayor atención al pichoncito… la cabeza cadente de plumas, el cuello rodeado por plumas blancas y el pico puntiagudo. Esa ave era…

-Un pichón de buitre.-mascullo el joven- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?...-se preguntó para si en un susurro.

-Ven Lu…-Athena le tendió la mano, al niño, quien por un momento le miro de reojo. Solo Mu, quien tenía al niño de frente, pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de este.-vamos a otro lugar y dejemos descansar a Mu…-El chico quiso decir algo con respecto a la expresión del niño, pero una pluma se le metió y se le atasco en la garganta.

-Tranquilo…-Milo le dio un par de palmaditas.

-¿No lo viste?-pregunto Mu, cuando recupero la voz.

-¿Ver qué?-pregunto el escorpio. Lucían le estaba dando la espalda a Milo y Saori. Ninguno de los dos había visto el destello de rabia en los ojos del niño, como tampoco la mueca molesta que por segundos se apareció en su rostro.- ya descansa…-el joven comenzó a salir de la habitación.

-Milo…-el joven hizo una mueca, no pudo decirle a su camarada de lo que había visto.-habrá problemas, si le vuelven a decir "Lu".

_Salón del trono._

-¿Qué está haciendo?-pregunto Aldebarán, que veía al niño acostado en el suelo con un lápiz.

-Dibuja…-informo Shion, miro que el niño tenía al polluelo sobre la cabeza y este cada tanto soltaba un chillido para llamar la atención del niño. Cuando eso pasaba, el nene levantaba una mano y le acariciaba el piquito.- realmente, Lu, resulto ser un encanto…-El nene, escucho como le acababa de llamar Shion. Tomo el crayón rojo y comenzó a pintar el dibujo.-sin duda, jamás creería que se comportaría…

-Ya pasaron dos años y medio…-informo Athena, de lo más sonriente- ya no es un bebe, es un niño grande… ¿No Lu?-el niño asintió, mientras tomaba una nueva hoja y comenzaba a dibujar. Le vieron tomar el morado.

-Lu…-Shion miro al niño, pero no se acercó a este. Por lo tanto no noto la expresión de ira en sus ojos. – tus padres como te dicen: ¿Lu, Luci o Lucho?-el crayón, color lima se partió en la mano del niño.

-Vástago.-dijo el niño, mientras tomaba el crayón azul y dejaba a un lado el color lima.- así me dice papi y mami me dice enano.-los mayores se miraron, la respuesta no les sonaba apropiada por parte del niño. Había sido palabras muy frías de su parte. Vieron que la criatura, y su nueva mascota, contemplaban el dibujo.

-Lu… ¿A ti no te molesta que te digamos así?-pregunto Athena, con calma- Lu, es un lindo diminutivo de Lucían.- El niño se acercó a la diosa trayendo su obra de arte.

-Señorita Athena...- le dio un dibujo a la diosa, esta le sonrió. Dado que en el dibujo estaban garabateados ella y Shion. Este estaba decorado con un fondo azul/celeste. Quien apreciara el dibujo, notaria que este fondo formaba ondas.- ¿quiere que le muestre un truco?- que me enseño papi, agrego para sus adentro- ¿quieren? -pregunto la criatura sonriente, ahora miraba a Shion.

-Claro Lu, me encantaría ver el truco.-Respondió la sonriente Saori. Kanon miro al niño a los ojos, había algo en esos orbes celestes que le incomodaba.

-Saori… Creo…-el chico se alejó un poco, al mismo tiempo que el niño levantaba un dedo y unas ondas azules se formaban.-que usara las ondas infernales…-dijo, al fin, luego que Shion y Athena desaparecieran delante de ellos.

-¿Dónde están?-El nene miro a todos lados, con expresión confundida- papi, dice que solo duermen…-Aldebarán y Kanon miraron a la criatura.

-Menudo accidente…-mascullo Kanon- ¿tu papi nunca te dijo que no lo hagas sin la supervisión de un mayor?

-¿Ustedes no son mayores?-pregunto la criatura, mientras les miraba de pies a cabeza. Los dos dorados no supieron que replicar.

_Inframundo._

-Tenía que ser hijo de Mascara-soltó Shion, mientras se limpiaba la tierra de su túnica- bueno solo tenemos…

-…que acompañarnos a Giudeca.-informo una voz a sus espaldas. Las dos autoridades del santuario, se dieron vuelta lentamente.

-Hay no…-soltó Saori- bonito momento, en que me vengo a olvidar a Nike.

_Continuara._

Siguiente ultimo capitulo.


	2. Lio infernal

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen**_

_Solo me __**pertenece **__el Oc:_ _**Lucían/Death Angel de Cáncer**_

* * *

_PARA QUIEN ME DEJO EL ANONIMO._

_No sé si lo leerás algún día, pero: _

_Ignoro si hay otro Lucían en alguna historia que no sea mía. Lucían, aparece en cuatro historias de mi autoría ("Cuestiones del destino","Primer encuentro", "Del palo, la astilla" y "La típica de padres y de los hijos"). __**Su primera aparición**__, fue en el primer capítulo de __**Cuestiones del destino **__**¡HACE MÁS DE UN AÑO! **__Y su aspecto físico es el Death Mask del manga. Solo que le cambie el color de ojos. Ya que lo dudas, te invito a leer la primera mitad de dicho primer capítulo. __**AHÍ **__**LUCÍAN APARECE COMO DEATH ANGEL**__**.**__ Más adelante revelo el nombre del chico, en esa historia. Este personaje **es de mi autoría**. El nombre, lo elegí por que significa __sabiduría __o __quien nace iluminado__. _

_**NO **__lo tome "prestado" de nadie, lo mismo se aplica a mis restantes Oc._ _**YO NO LE ROBO A NADIE.**_

_Las palabras cobardes (mentiras, difamaciones, insultos y comentarios xenófobos), por anónimo, son molestias y como notaras no son bien recibidos... _

_Para quienes no tienen nada que ver, mis disculpas por tener que leer la expresión textual de mi rabia._ _Si alguien más tiene dudas, mande un PM no presento problemas de responder sus dudas de una forma más cordial._

_Lobunaluna._

* * *

_Lio infernal._

Los caballeros dorados miraron al pequeño Lucían, que se balanceaba en el brazo de Tauro. Aldebarán tenía un brazo extendido y el pequeño había aprovechado para columpiarse. Todos, menos Ángelo porque estaba esperando el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, se encontraban sacando los pros y los contras del pequeño accidente. Por el momento, la votación estaba en que se quedaran en el infierno.

-¡Chicos!-Milo llego trayendo unos papelitos que reconocieron al instante- Athena, no firmo nuestros cheques de paga…

-Tenemos que salvarles del infierno-informo de inmediato Dohko- sin esa firma, nadie cobra… Milo, regresa eso a donde estaba…-el chico asintió- Tenemos que ir al infierno…-todos miraron al niño que seguía con su juego de columpiarse.-Lu…

-¡NO ME DIGAS LU!-Bramo la criatura, apenas se soltó del brazo de Aldebarán. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.-ODIO QUE ME DIGAN ASÍ, SUENA A NIÑA.-Los guerreros miraron la expresión sumamente furiosa del niño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lucían Rafael Di Santi.-Afrodita se acercó y le dedico una mirada seria al chico- ¿Acaso Athena te ha estado llamando "Lu"?

-Si lo hizo-informo Aldebarán, ante el silencio del menor- Shion también…

-Lucían, creo que tu madre… Te PROHIBIO tirar a quienes te dijeran "Lu" al inframundo.-los dorados se miraron, ante esa revelación. El niño miro al cielo con expresión arrepentida- te informo, que se lo diré a tu madre.

-NO-El niño puso cara de espanto- no le digas a mami, no lo vuelvo a hacer…-junto las manitos en señal de súplica- no lo vuelvo hacer padrino… Lo prometo, no le digas a mami.

-Así lo hiciste a propósito.-Saga miro al chico con instinto asesino.- lo sabía.

-Yo solo quería tirar sus almas, no sus cuerpos.-informo el nene como si nada. En eso noto la mirada asesina de los guerreros.- ya les traigo…-dijo con un tono de desgano, ya se comería un castigo de su madre. Eso estaba cantado por la mirada que le dedicaba su padrino. Kanon fue el único que tomo en cuenta cierto detalle-Auch… duele…

-Si el niño va solo al infierno…-comenzó sin soltarle la mano al niño.- tendremos problemas con su padre, la madre, Shion y Athena… Tendremos que ir con él…-varios soltaron quejas por lo bajo…- me temo, que se aplica la misma de cuando se nos fue cuando era bebe…

-¿Estuve antes en el inframundo?-el niño miro curioso a Kanon- ¿Qué edad tenia?

-¿Tu padre nunca te lo dijo?-Pregunto Aldebarán, el niño negó con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué no?-varios pusieron cara pensativa.

-Por la madre…-Milo paso saliva, al recordar la fiera que es la madre enojada.- si el niño se enteraba… se enteraría la madre… Y ya saben cómo es la madre…-varios pasaron saliva.- Lucían, tendrás que ir al inframundo con Shaka, Kanon y Dohko.

-¿Cómo piensas que el niño entre a ese lugar?-pregunto Saga- no tiene…

-Si lo tiene.-informo Kanon- lo despertó cuando era un bebito, por eso pudo entrar hasta Gioudeca… Te recuerdo, que fue ahí donde le encontramos.-Todos se miraron, mientras la criatura pasaba su curiosa mirada de Kanon al resto.- ¿Puedes llevarnos a los cuatro al inframundo?-la criatura asintió de lo más sonriente.

-Para este será un paseo…-soltó Shaka, mientras se acercaba al resto.-vamos… Mientras volvamos rápido, tendremos más posibilidades de que Ángelo no se entere.

_Fosas de Sangre hirviente._

-Hades… ya mismo déjanos libres… Perdiste limpiamente.-le grito Athena, que pendía de cabeza junto a Shion.-No te daré el control de la tierra.-la joven, agradecía que hubieran tenido la decencia de darle un cambio de ropa antes de ponerle de cabeza sobre el lago.- Por cierto… ¿de dónde sacaste la grúa?

-La tomamos prestada de las reparaciones de Giudeca…-informo el dios tranquilo- tus santos hicieron pedazos mi palacio… Ahora, danos el control de la tierra o tú y Shion arderán en ese lago.-los dos miraron el lago de sangre ardiente. Sus cabelleras casi rosaban la superficie hirviente.

-¿A quién vas a nombrar como sucesor?-pregunto Athena, no les iba a dar el control de la tierra.

-A…

-¡Dios Hades!-Valentine apareció, interrumpiendo a Shion, luego de un magistral aterrizaje ante el dios.- Entraron tres caballeros al infierno.

-Tráiganlos…-ordeno Hades- si no quieres hablar por las buenas…-miro sonriente a la diosa.-hablaras por…

-No es necesario hacernos venir.-informo una tranquila voz- vinimos por nuestra cuenta. Y la amenaza no es necesaria… Tenemos peores cosas de que preocuparnos…-informo Dohko que miro de reojo algo. El dios miro a los tres caballeros, revestidos en sus perfectas armaduras doradas, y al infante que estaba en brazos de Kanon.

-¿Y ese niño? ¿Desde cuándo andas de niñero?-pregunto Radamanthys, con un vaso de Whisky en la mano.

-Te dijo niñero-le metió púa el niño.- yo que vos le pego.-Kanon miro a la criatura, se la paso a Shaka y miro fijamente a Radamanthys.

-Así que niñero ¿No?-Miro fijamente algo que descansaba en una mesita-sabes que no está bien beber frente a los niños… Es una pena, se nota que es un whisky MUY fino.-El espectro reacciono tarde, el whisky se dio vuelta y todo su contenido se derramo en el estéril suelo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ERA MI UNICA BOTELLA.-El espectro se tomó de los cabellos.-Hades solo me permite comprar una al mes…-Kanon tomo al niño de brazos de Shaka. El nene, le hizo gesto de chocar las palmas. Cosa que el gemelo hizo gustoso.

-Tan mal no me caes…-informo Kanon, a la criatura, quien le regalo una infantil sonrisa.

-Entiendo la presencia de ustedes tres-comenzó Thanatos- pero no la del niño… Realmente, se pasan de idiotas.-Kanon bajo a la criatura.- ¿estas segura que no quieres darnos la tierra?-pregunto mientras miraba a Athena- está poblada de idiotas.

-Es la única persona en todo el santuario, en este momento, que tiene ondas infernales.-indico Kanon, ignorando del comentario, mientras señalaba a la criatura.

-Si no lo sabremos…-mascullo Shion por lo bajo. En eso se le ocurrió algo.- Es el hijo del caballero de Cáncer…-Al oír eso, TODOS, los espectros y dioses presentes retrocedieron. - ¿se acuerdan de él? Lo cuidaron por unas horas hace varios años…- dijo sardónico. Es todo un ángel…

-Correcto, no hay niño con mejor comportamiento-le secundo Athena.

-Este… ¿es el niño que no dejaba de llorar…?-Pregunto Pandora, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos.- ¿al que le tuve que cambiar los pañales?

-Aja…-Shion sonrió- y si no nos bajan, se quedara aquí en el inframundo.-los dioses le miraron- Los chicos se regresan y Lucían se quedara aquí… De seguro, se divertirá a lo grande.-Los dioses se miraron nerviosos.- Aunque, solo hay una forma de calmarle cuando comienza con los líos…-Sonrió misterioso, Kanon se percató de ese detalle y sonrió.- el niño es adorable, pero tiene sus momentos…

-Qué pena, que Afrodita nos dijo tarde de cuál es la única forma de calmarle…-Lucían miro confundido a Kanon. ¿Acaso su padrino había dicho que se controlaba cuando le pegaban el grito de "RAFAEL"? Ahí, sabía que tenía que portarse como un angelito o le podía pesar un gran castigo.- luego de enviar a Shion y Athena al infierno… Pero, como ustedes no quieren devolvernos a nuestras autoridades…-se miró las uñas distraído- Lucían ¿Quieres ir a jugar un rato mientras hablamos?

-¿Puedo?-pregunto el niñito con una gran sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

-Si-dijo Shaka con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡NO!-Gritaron las autoridades del inframundo. EL niño miro a unos y otros confundidos.

-Se los dejaremos de obsequio, si no nos dan a Shion y Athena-informo Kanon.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño engendro?-pregunto Radamanthys, que le estaba dando a una pequeña petaca.

-Lucían. Señor borracho.-le dijo el niño, lo que provocó que Minos ahogara la risa y Radamanthys le mirara bastante rabiado.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Señor borracho.

-Haber, pequeña laucha*…-el niño apretó los labios hasta formar una pequeña línea y se acercó con paso firme a Radamanthys.- me quiere hacer frente-el juez soltó una risa divertido, junto a unos cuantos más, pero su risa se apagó de golpe.-pequeño engendro…-cayo de rodillas, luego de recibir un puñetazo del niño, puñetazo hecho con toda rabia y bien aplicado.

-Hasta mí me dolió…-soltó Hades.

-¡NADIE ME DICE LAUCHA! –Le grito el niño, mientras volvía junto a Kanon. Quien le revolvió la cabellera en señal de aprobación.

-Hades…-llamo Saori de lo más tranquila- si dominas a la tierra, tendrías que vértela con niños igualitos a Lucían… Es todo un estrés…-El dios del infierno, se reunió con sus dos consejeros formando un circulo.

-Si te llevas al crio, te dejamos libres a ti y a Shion.-informo Hades- pero nunca más tiene que entrar ese monstruo… Solo puede entrar a mi reino, si está muerto…-Athena y Shion asintieron.

_Salón del trono, Santuario de Athena, una hora después._

-Si no te gustaba, que te dijéramos "Lu". Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio.-le informo Athena, con tono de reproche al menor. Quien asintió ante las palabras.- no está bien tirar personas al infierno…

-¿La abuela es una persona?-pregunto el niño, descolocando a todos los presentes.

-Eh… si…-Shion miro al niño- ¿acaso tiraste a tu abuela?

-No.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Saga.

-Papi la tiro la semana pasada y les hizo creer a todos que está en como…

-Coma.-le corrigió Kanon.-ahora sabemos, quien le mal influencia.-los otros se miraron, que se le iba hacer. Ángelo, a fin de cuentas era… Ángelo.-Lucian, le diremos a tu madre lo que hiciste…-el niño hizo puchero- no sirven los pucheros.

-Me va a retar…-dijo con su vocecita infantil.

-Y bien merecido te lo tienes-le gruño Saga- te portaste muy mal.-al niño se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- conmigo no sirven las lágrimas.

-Ya para Saga, no deja de ser un niño chiquito.-le dijo Milo, mientras tomaba a la criatura en brazos y esta se abrazaba al cuello del caballero- deja que le rete la madre o el padre…-lo penso un poco.- Mejor eliminemos al padre.

-NO MATES A PAPI.-Dijo de pronto la criatura horrorizada.

-¿Qué?-todos miraron, con cara de "no entiendo", al niño.

-Cuando el abuelo dice "eliminemos" el tío Claudio y el tío Francisco matan personas…-dijo la criatura con cara aterrada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas- no maten a papi…-en cualquier momento estallaba en llanto.- me porto bien…-las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.-me porto bien...

-No quise decir eso…-Milo miro a los otros buscando apoyo.- no vamos a matar a tu papi… no le va a pasar nada… no llores.-comenzó a secarle las lágrimas.

-Milo, si serás idiota…-le soltó Camus, mientras Aldebarán tomaba en brazos al aterrado menor que había comenzado a llorar. Creyendo que matarían, a su papi, por su "pequeña" travesura.-mira como lo pusiste…

-No fue apropósito… Yo que iba a saber que esa palabra significaba eso…

-Simple lógica Milo-le gruño Camus. Mientras Aldebarán, Athena, Dohko y Shion trataban de calmar al aterrado infante.- si serás bruto…

_Salón del trono. 10 horas después._

Todos los caballeros, estaban desperdigados por todo el magno recinto. Cada tanto, le echaban una mirada al cabizbajo infante. Estaba tranquilo, pero la tranquilidad no era por el motivo que hubieran deseado. Se notaba que la criatura había estado llorando y que hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dormir.

-Al parecer, nos olvidamos que es un niño de cuatro años…-soltó Aioria, que miraba como Aioros intentaba hacer reír al niño. Su hermano mayor, parecía frustrarse al no recibir la risa del niño como respuesta. Pasaron unos minutos y la puerta del salón se abrió.

-¡PAPI!-Veloz como un rayo, la criatura dejo el lugar donde estaba sentado y se aferró a la pierna de su padre. Quien no esperaba ese recibimiento y los rastros de lagrimas en el rostro del niño...

-¿Por qué estuviste llorando?-pregunto, con un tono autoritario y mirada helada.-dime quien fue, que ya mismo le rompo la cara…-Milo paso saliva. El niño, comenzó a soltar, en italiano, lo que había pasado y lo que creía que le harían a su padre. La madre del niño, parada justo detrás de Ángelo, con él bebe envuelto en una manta comenzó a hacer muestra de la rabia en su pálido semblante… Ángelo tomo una buena bocanada de aire y luego le dejo lentamente libre. Acababa de tener a su segundo hijo, debería de estar feliz (como lo había estado segundo atrás antes de ver el rostro de su primogénito) pero los idiotas de sus camaradas se habían asegurado que esa felicidad se extinguiera.

-Ángelo…-comenzó Shion, un tanto nervioso.- podemos explicarlo…

-Si hay algo que odio…-abrió los ojos y les dedico una mirada asesina a sus pares- es que hagan llorar a mi hijo.-soltó el caballero, mientras seguía con el niño aferrado a su pierna. A pesar de vestir ropas civiles, el caballero se veía muy intimidante.

-Ven Lucían…-Su madre le dedico una sonrisa sumamente maternal.- vamos al pasillo para que puedas ver a Marcos…-el nene se soltó de la pierna de su padre y se fue con su madre- nade le pasara a papi, porque él es un hombre fuerte…-le informo la mujer.- y le romperá los huesos a quienes te dijeron esa mentira.-miro sobre el hombro a su esposo, quien no saco su expresión asesina.

-Esto… Ángelo…-Dohko miro al furico italiano, el crio les había ganado de mano. Ángelo no escucharía del pequeño incidente, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era una sola cosa...

-Ahora si…-Dijo cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse.- LES MANDARE AL INFIERNO MONTON DE BRUTOS.

-¡ANGELO ESPERA!-Les gritaron todos, al mismo tiempo que el caballero usaba sus hondas infernales.

_Monte Yomotsu Hirasaka_

-Pero si será posible…-Shion se limpió la tierra de la túnica- primero el hijo, ahora el padre… Este día es una reverenda…

-Ya Shion -Athena aferro a Nike- cálmate… Que alguno de los gemelos use la otra dimensión o que Shaka use una de sus técnicas para regresarnos… No es prudente que nos vean de nuevo aquí.

-No era necesario tirarnos al infierno-soltó Milo.

-Desde el punto de vista de Ángelo, que no apoyo, pero si entiendo.-dijo Shaka tranquilo- la visita al infierno nos la tenemos merecida.

-¿OTRA VEZ USTEDES ACA?-Pregunto Hades, que miraba al grupo- tengo que hacer algo, esto es una burla. Los caballeros y Athena no deben de entrar así de fácil-miro a Pandora y los tres jueces- no sé qué cuerno hacen, pero me limitan la entrada de la peste de alguna forma.-el dios se alejó, dándole órdenes a sus subordinados...

-Volvamos al santuario-dijo Athena, con desgano- dos visitas al infierno en un mismo día… necesito un baño para relajarme…

_Casa de Cáncer._

-¡Que chiquito!-soltó el niño, que miraba a su hermanito recién nacido en brazos de su madre.

-Si es chiquito y como su hermano mayor, debes cuidarlo pase lo que pase.-le ordeno Ángelo.

-Lo prometo-informo el niño, con un rostro absolutamente serio.- cuidare de él y no le perdonare a nadie que el hacerle daño…-sus padres sonrieron.

-Que buen hijo tenemos…-Ángelo sentó al niño sobre sus piernas.- muy buen hijo…

-Es todo un ángel.-convino su madre.

_Fin._

* * *

*En la argentina Laucha es una forma de apodo común de quienes son bautizados con nombre de Lucían/Luciano.


End file.
